


When You Wish Upon a Star/When in Rome/Ignoring the Obvious

by spikesgirl58



Series: the drabble affairs [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Three drabbles from Slash the prompt
Series: the drabble affairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	When You Wish Upon a Star/When in Rome/Ignoring the Obvious

Prompts: 47 - star and 48 - cold

“The only thing that’s worse than being captured is escaping and not having an idea of where we are.” Napoleon squinted at the cloud-infused night sky, shivering.

Illya blew on his cold fingers. “Why can’t they ever take us some place temperate? Just once I’d like to break out and be in Miami Beach or Hawaii.”

“I’ll send them a memo.” Napoleon blew out a cloud of warm breath. “This cold is going to finish what THRUSH started. Did you get a message off?

“I think so.” Illya hunched his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

Star light, star bright.”

“What are you doing?” 

“The best I can. I thought wishing on a star might be our best bet at the moment.”

“There aren’t any visible.”

“Just because we can’t see them, it doesn’t mean they aren’t there. Please, a rescue would be nice. Nothing fancy, just something warm.”

“With coffee and sweet rolls.” Illya added leaning in. “If you don’t ask…” 

A flash caught their attention. Help and the cavalry had arrived “See? Told you it would work.”

“I can’t believe your luck.” Illya grinned, already feeling warmer. “But I’m happy for it.”

“Stick with me. I got luck to spare.”

Prompt: 49 – Rome

They’d been tailing the THRUSH for the best part of two days. When he disappeared into a brown nondescript building, they followed.

“Napoleon, where are we?” Illya asked as men walked past, towels around their hips.

“My guess is a bathhouse.” Then two men kissed and Napoleon’s breath caught. “A gay bathhouse.”

“What do we do?” They were handed locker keys and towels.

“When in Rome...” The THRUSH suddenly turned. Napoleon grabbed Illya and kissed him. The THRUSH pushed through double doors. Napoleon released his partner. “Sorry, we needed a cover. Are you angry?”

“Only if you plan on stopping.”

Prompt 10 - Explosive

I’ve spent a lot of time dealing with explosives. As I still have ten fingers and both eyes, it is safe to assume that I am reasonably good with them. That doesn’t mean that there is ever a case in which I don’t afford them the caution and respect that they demand.

UNCLE recognized my talent in dealing with explosives early and I have come to be comfortable in the instruction of explosives in their many forms.

I try to teach my students a three-stage process when handling a potential bomb. The smart ones listen; the others die.

First, approach with cautious confidence. You must have faith in your ability to handle the situation or you have failed before you start.

Second, observe and assess. Not all bombs can be defused. It’s knowing when to try and when to run that is often the difference. In this case, you can’t ignore the difference.

Third, skill is good, but patience is better. You can have all the knowledge in the world, but if you go too fast and miss a critical step, you might as well say goodbye to your mortal coil. Any bomb expert will tell you the same. Slow and steady, knowing just when to make that final cut.

Take my current situation – dangerous and potentially explosive if common sense is ignored.

I know I can handle the situation that I have on my hands. It’s not a new problem, rather one that I’ve have attempted and conquered with time and time again. There is always the chance that my confidence will backfire on me, but so far I’ve been lucky.

Observe and assess. I know what must be done and how to approach it. That doesn’t mean I rush into it. My movements are measured and thoughtfully chosen. To be careless now would be a crime against humanity.

I keep my movements carefully measured, willing to take all the time I need to defuse this bomb.

My persistence is rewarded by a sudden shudder and the moaning of my name. My hand grows warm and sticky and I still its movements. There are murmured endearments and the sense of wellbeing. It will be my turn soon enough, but for now I am satisfied to know that I have safely and skillfully defused the bomb that is my partner and for the moment, the world, my world, is safe.


End file.
